Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a non-rectangular shape.
Description of the Related Art
As the information-oriented society continues to develop, requests for various types of display devices for displaying images have increased, and various kinds of display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), have been utilized.
In conventional display devices, display panels typically have a rectangular shape. However, in recently developed display devices, including wearable devices such as smart watches and smart glasses, display panels may have various shapes, including non-rectangular shapes.
In a typical display panel having a rectangular shape, gate lines and data lines are orthogonal to each other in the display unit, but do not intersect each other in a non-display region. However, in non-rectangular display panels, gate lines and data lines may intersect each other in a non-display region. In such display panels having gate lines and the data lines that intersect each other in the non-display region, there is a problem in that cross-talk may occur. In addition, since the length of each data line may vary depending on the shape of the display unit, deterioration in image quality may be caused by a difference in the length of the data lines. Also, when data lines and gate lines intersect each other in a non-display region, a problem may occur in that the data lines and the gate lines are short-circuited by the generation of static electricity in the non-display region in the manufacturing process.